


Santa’s Helper

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: Arthur ends up taking his niece to visit Santa after her parents are unable to do so.Written for Camelot_Drabble’s 2020 Holiday Exchange.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Santa’s Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurydice72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, eurydice72 and a Happy New Year! Despite the fact that we are living in a pacedemic at the moment, I hope you have a lovely Holiday! I also hope you enjoy this story!  
> I chose eurydice72’s prompt which was _“one is a Santa’s helper while the other has a small child”_. I originally started writing another prompt but that story was causing me stress as I couldn’t quite figure out plot details (FYI - I may still write and finish that one as well) so I decided to do this prompt and found my writing juices flowing much more easily.  
> Many thanks to jesterlady for beta’ing this story for me!

_ A week before Christmas.... _

“You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town…”

Merry music blares out of the store’s stereo system and a little brown-haired, pig-tailed, blue-eyed girl sings joyfully along, though not very intune. While tuneless singing usually drives Arthur mental, hearing his little five year old niece Ellie sing brightens his heart that he can’t help but hum along with her as they wait in line to visit Santa Claus. Usually Ellie’s mum and dad, Morgana and Merlin take their daughter for her yearly visit to Santa, but both of them are unfortunately busy working. Despite his sister and brother-in-law/best mate working in the family business, they still are required to work, particularly this time of the year when they are busy. 

“Uncle Artie, when will it be my turn?” Ellie whines for the fifth time in the span of five minutes. Though Arthur hates being the nickname, Ellie is the only one allowed to call him that. 

“Not long, poppet,” Arthur replies before ruffling her hair, which earns him a playful wack from his niece. Looking ahead he sees that there’s only five families in front. 

Ellie sighs and complains, “You said that ages ago, and I’m still waiting’.” Then she starts playing with her hair. 

“Look, I know you’ve been waiting ages, but if you keep still, I’ll promise I’ll buy you ice-cream!”

Ellie’s eyes widen with excitement, “You will? With chocolate topping and sprinkles?” Arthur smiles and nods. Ellie doesn’t eat much junk food as her parents are very healthy (they are on a keto diet), but Arthur feels that it's his duty as an uncle to spoil his niece rotten. 

“Okay, deal!” And she sticks out her hand to shake Arthur’s in agreement. 

Thirty minutes later, and the line has finally moved so there is only one family in front of them. Ellie’s jumping up and down, finding it hard to keep still as she is dying for her turn.

Finally, one of Santa’s Elves escorts the family away from Santa towards the exit. “See it'll be your turn now,” Arthur says. 

“Yay,” His niece squeals in delight. 

Unfortunately, the joy is short-lived as Santa stands up and walks into the store room and the Elf then puts up a sign that says “SANTA IS CLOSED FOR TODAY. PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW BETWEEN 8AM AND 4PM” and everyone quickly starts leaving. 

“What’s happening Uncle? Where has Santa gone?” Ellie whines and Arthur looks at his watch and sees that it is indeed 4pm. _Shit_ he thinks as realises that Santa Wonderland Workshop closes at 4pm, not 5pm as he was led to believe. Damn you, Merlin! 

“Well, sweetie, Santa’s finished for the day. But don’t worry, I can take you tomorrow morning,” Arthur tells his niece hoping that will avert a tantrum. 

Sadly, for Arthur this doesn’t work as Ellie suddenly bursts into tears and starts jumping up and down mantatically. Arthur attempts to try and calm her down but he fails - he tries to offer her hugs, treats, toys, but nothing works. Ellie ends up throwing herself onto the floor, while Arthur stands there helpless and at a complete loss as to what to do. 

When suddenly another Elf appears and kneels down at Ellie’s level, “Now sweetie, what seems to be the problem?” The curly, brown haired elf asks her with a gentle, kind voice. She’s wearing a green shirt-style dress with puffy sleeves and white pointed collar, a red hemline, gold braid and a faux leather belt. 

Usually, Arthur thinks people wearing Christmas-themed costumes look ridiculous, but this woman doesn’t, particularly with the green and red curved peak hat with bells on it. In fact, she looks adorable and Arthur can’t help himself but to continue to check her out. 

His appraisal is interrupted when Ellie looks up and explains to the elf that she’s missed out on seeing Santa because he’s finished for the day. The elf pats Ellie’s hand, while sympathising with his niece and giving Arthur a comforting smile as she talks. 

Arthur is then amazed when she offers to quickly grab Santa so she can sit on his lap and have her photo taken. 

Smiling, Arthur says, “Are you sure? I have no problem returning tomorrow.” 

But the elf shushes him before telling them, “Well, Dav.. I mean Santa owes me a favor after I helped him out countless times.” She then tells them to follow her and wait while she grabs Santa. Ellie is grinning ear to ear. 

Two minutes later the elf appears with the big white bearded Santa and another elf holding the camera and after he gets situated, the elf escorts Ellie to sit on his lap. While Ellie talks animatedly with Santa, the elf walks back over and stands next to Arthur. 

“Thanks for this. You didn’t really have to do this.” Arthur grins at her, and can’t help but admire her beautiful honey-brown eyes and her deep red, sultry plump lips that look perfectly kissable. 

“It’s not a problem. I’m just glad I could help you out and make your daughter happy again.” 

“Oh she’s not my daughter, she’s my niece,” Arthur explains hoping that maybe that’s convinced her that he’s not unavailable. 

Noticing her pleased expression and her “Oh”, Arthur realises that she must be relieved. 

“Sorry, ah…?” she points at him, wanting to know his name. 

“Arthur,” He replies in a low, husky tone and sticks out his hand for her to shake. 

“I’m Guinevere, though most people call me Gwen.” 

“Well, Guinevere” he says gently and softly as if he is caressing her name, “since you’ve saved me from having to deal with a seriously unhappy niece, I believe I owe you dinner.” Arthur finishes with a soft and intense gaze, hoping she is not put off by his forwardness. 

Instead, she smiles and agrees.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

_  
A day later...   
_

Arthur fidgets with the collar of his crisp blue shirt that matches his sparkling ocean blue eyes while he waits for Gwen to arrive at the restaurant. It’s been a while since he’s been on a date; his last long-term relationship ended horribly after he discovered that Vivan was only with him because he was rich. Since then he’s had a hard time trusting women, though that doesn’t mean he hasn’t been celibate - he’s had a few one night stands with Elena, a work friend. 

But the moment he saw Gwen, he knew that she was different than any other woman he has ever known. A ping comes from his pocket, so Arthur reaches for his phone. 

_Sorry I’m running late. Train running late. See u in 5 :)_ Arthur smiles in relief as he was beginning to think that she wouldn’t show. 

Five minutes pass and finally the door opens revealing Gwen. Arthur’s jaw drops as Gwen looks incredibly stunning in a deep red A line chiffon dress, with the fabric perfectly highlighting her soft curves and a v-neck bodice giving perfect cleavage and off the shoulder ruffles accentuating her well defined and toned arms. 

“Hi,” Gwen waves and Arthur stands up to greet her. And as he leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek, he wonders if it is possible that he’s found the girl of his dreams.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

_  
Two years and five days later...   
_

Arthur rings the doorbell while Gwen holds the Christmas Log. Moments later, after listening to the festive doorbell tune, Morgana opens the door and greets them. 

“Hi, hi, Happy Christmas. Come in,” she says hurriedly as she quickly gives her brother and sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. Then, Ellie comes barreling past to jump into Arthur’s arms. After giving both her uncle and auntie Gwen a hug, Ellie then pulls them into the living room so she can show them all the gifts Santa got her. After showing them her haul, Arthur and Gwen quickly say hello to Merlin who’s busily preparing Christmas dinner before presenting Ellie her gift. 

Wasting no time, Ellie unties the gold ribbon, and rips the reindeer decorated wrapping paper. Inside there is a pink coloured t-shirt with two thumbs pointing in and writing above it. 

“That looks nice. What does it say sweetie?” Morgana asks her daughter. 

Squinting her eyes Ellie slowly reads out the text _“This is what an awesome big cousin looks like!”_

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant!” Morgana screams out in excitement as she runs up to give Gwen a hug, while Merlin congratulates Arthur by giving him a bear hug. Ellie then joins in and gives Arthur and Gwen hugs too. 

Later, as everyone is tucking into their dinner, Arthur decides that this is the best Christmas ever! 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and/or kudos are appreciated and encouraged :)


End file.
